One Piece
by mixim
Summary: Dahulu, ada seorang pria yang telah memiliki semua kekayaan, kemasyhuran, dan kekuasaan di dunia ini, yaitu Roman Empire Sang raja bajak laut. Kematiannya telah meninggalkan sebuah legenda tentang keberadaan One Piece. Dan kini, seorang gadis dari East Blue akan memulai petualangannya untuk mencari harta tersebut. OCs
1. Chapter 1: Her Name is Nusantara

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya, melainkan punya Himaruya Hidekaz, kalau punya saya, Indonesia pasti dah canon dari kapan tahu. Nusantara, Malaysia berdasarkan sketch Himaruya Hidekaz juga. Singapore berdasarkan gambar laki-laki beralis tebal, berbaju Cina, dan berambut pendek pada corat coret Hidekaz yang saya paksakan menjadi Singapore. Azizi punya Huntress-Ellie21 di deviantART. One Piece punya Eichiro Oda.

**Chapter 1: Her Name is Nusantara**

Dahulu, ada seorang pria yang telah memiliki semua kekayaan, kemasyhuran, dan kekuasaan di dunia ini, yaitu Roman Empire sang Raja Bajak Laut. Sayangnya, dia kemudian terbunuh oleh wakilnya yang berkhianat. Namun, kematiannya meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan, kemanakah semua harta milik sang Raja Bajak Laut? Dari pertanyaan itu, lahirlah legenda 'One Piece' yang menceritakan bahwa semua harta milik sang Raja Bajak Laut berada di ujung dunia. Semua bajak laut yang menginginkan harta itu mulai mengibarkan bendera mereka dan dimulailah era keemasan bajak laut di dunia ini…

"Wah, benar-benar hari yang cocok untuk berlayar!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir kuda yang sedang bersantai di atas sebuah kapal kecil.

"Hmm… kalau aku ingin menjadi Ratu Bajak Laut, pertama-tama aku harus mencari anak buah… dan aku juga ingin sebuah bendera bajak laut…. tapi harus yang keren!" serunya bersemangat.

Gruuuk..

"Tapi, pertama-tama, aku harus mencari makan dulu... ya sudahlah, makan yang mana saja boleh! Pokoknya, maju terus! Aku akan jadi ratu bajak laut!"

Di sebuah kota di East Blue…

"Singapore, tolong nanti kau ke pelabuhan untuk mendata barang yang baru masuk, ya!"

"Baik," seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ah, Singapore, kau mau ke mana?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Nona Malaysia, saya akan ke pelabuhan untuk mendata barang yang baru masuk. Anda mau ikut?" tanya Singapore kepada wanita yang dipanggil Malaysia itu.

"Hee, kau selalu rajin, ya… jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, pulanglah sebelum makan malam. Aku pergi dulu ya, pak tua itu memanggilku," kata Malaysia.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda tidak memanggil ayah anda seperti itu," nasihat Singapore kepada nonanya itu.

"Baik, baik, tuan workaholic!" seru Malaysia sambil beranjak pergi.

Di laut dekat situ…

Seorang gadis bernama Nusantara dengan nekat berkelana di lautan dengan perahu kecilnya seorang diri. Kini ia sedang mencari orang untuk dijadikan anak buah.

"Hahaha… cuaca hari ini benar-benar sangat cerah!"

Gruuuk!

"Walaupun perutku keroncongan, hahaha…"

"Padahal hari ini benar-benar indah, tapi kenapa aku harus terlibat masalah dalam pelayaran ini, ya? Hahaha…"

Whuuuus!

Gruuuk!

"Tidak kusangka aku akan terjebak di pusaran air sebesar ini… aku benar-benar ceroboh…"

Whuuush!

Gruuuk!

"Dan perutku lapar…"

"Semoga akan ada yang menolongku, tapi di sekitar sini tidak ada orang lain…"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan…"

Gruuuk!

"Diamlah perutku!"

Grururuk?

"Apa? Berenang? Ide yang bagus! Tapi… kalau terisap pusaran ini, berenang pun percuma.."

Grruuuuuk!

"Ah, kan ada tong, aku masuk saja ke dalam tong!"

"Hup! Yak, dengan begini aku akan aman! Eh, waaah! Kepalaku pusing…"

Di Pelabuhan…

"Hei, aku menemukan sebuah tong mengambang di laut!" seru seorang awak pelabuhan kepada temannya sambil menggelindingkan sebuah tong.

"Hee… sepertinya masih ada isinya. Bagaimana kalau kita minum saja isinya?" tanya awak pelabuhan yang lain.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau si tuan workaholic itu tahu! Kalau dia melaporkan kita kepada tuan besar, kita akan dipecat!"

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Lagipula, untuk apa kita beri tahu ini pada mereka? Toh, ini semua juga akan disalurkan kepada para bajak laut itu."

"Hei, kalian sedang apa disana?" tanya Singapore yang sedang mendata barang yang baru masuk ke pelabuhan.

"A- ah… tidak sedang apa-apa, kok, tuan Singapore."

"Kuperingatkan, ya, kalau kalian berusaha menyelundupkan sesuatu, aku akan-"

Bruaaak!

"Huwaaaa! Akhirnya berhenti berputar!"

"Gyaaaa! Ada seorang gadis keluar dari tong!" seru para awak kapal yang berada di sana.

"Huwaa! Tuan Singapore, maafkan kami! Tapi kami tidak berusaha menyelundupkan apapun, kok. Kami menemukan tong ini di-" ucapan para awak terputus oleh seruan gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Nusantara.

"Hei, kau yang di situ! Ada makanan tidak? Aku lapar, nih!" seru Nusantara yang baru keluar dari tong kepada Singapore.

"Habislah kita semua!" jerit para awak pelabuhan dalam hati.

Singapore memelotototi Nusantara, sementara para awak pelabuhan itu sedang menangis darah dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku. Ah, siapa namamu, gadis tong? Dan kalian, karena peraturan hanya mngatakan tidak boleh menyelundupkan, maka kalian bebas," kata Singapore setelah berpikir beberapa lama.

"Terima kasih, tuan Singapore! Anda memang murah hati," seru para awak pelabuhan itu sambil menangis bahagia.

"Hee! Ternyata kau baik juga, ya. Namaku Nusantara, bajak laut. Siapa namamu?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Aku Singapore, pelayan keluarga penguasa kota ini. Cepat ikut aku."

"Hmmm… ke mana?" tanya Nusantara sambil memiringkan kepalanya 45o

Singapore memutar bola matanya 360o

"Ke hatimu… Ya nggaklah! Katamu, kau lapar, kan? Di dekat sini ada rumah makan Padang."

"Benarkah? Yeeei.. terima kasih, Singapore! Aku suka masakan padang!"

"Sudah, cepat ikuti aku."

Sesudah makan di rumah makan Padang..

"Aaaaah, aku kenyang! Terima kasih, Singapore!" seru Nusantara setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di meja.

Anda tahu kan, kalau makan di rumah makan Padang, semua jenis lauk yang ada di rumah makan itu bakal dijejerin semua di meja makan kita. Nah, Nusantara menghabiskan _semua___lauk yang ada tanpa sisa. Hampir saja piringnya ikut dimakan kalau tidak dicegah Singapore.

"… Makanmu banyak juga, ya," kata Singapore setelah diam beberapa saat setelah melihat tagihan yang datang.

Bukan banyak juga, Singapore, tapi sangat amat banyak!

"Hahaha! Maaf, Singapore, habisnya aku lapar sekali, sih, hehehe…" kata Nusantara sambil cengengesan.

Tapi, gak segitunya juga kali…

"… Tidak apa-apa. Aku kenal seseorang yang daya makannya sebanyak itu juga, " kata Singapore sambil meratapi dompetnya yang tipis mendadak.

"Hah?! sebanyak itu?! Rakusnya! Siapa dia?" seru Nusantara kaget.

Sadar diri, dong! Nusantara, kamu juga makan banyak…

"Putri tuan besar tempat saya bekerja, Nona Malaysia," kata Singapore setelah bisa menerima kenyataan uangnya yang habis mendadak.

"Heeee…. Kok nona besar makannya banyak seperti itu?" tanya Nusantara, masih tidak sadar diri.

"Anda juga makannya banyak. Lebih baik jangan membicarakan kelemahan orang lain seperti itu," sahut Singapore.

Nice, Singapore.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, saat aku berada di dalam tong tadi, aku mendengar bahwa katanya barang-barang yang ada di pelabuhan itu akan dikirim ke bajak laut, ya?" tanya Nusantara.

"Itu bukan urusan anda dan kalau saya tidak salah dengar tadi, anda juga bajak laut, kan? Kalau anda tidak punya kepentingan di tempat ini, sebaiknya anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Eeeeeh…. Kok gitu?! Aku ke sini untuk mencari orang yang bisa kujadikan anak buah! Ah, aku tahu! bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku saja!"

"Saya tidak tertarik dengan penawaran anda."

"Ah, jangan seperti itu, dong… Menjadi bajak laut menyenangkan, loh!"

"Sudah saya bilang saya ti-"

"Tolong ampuni kami! Kami akan membayar berapapun yang kalian minta, jadi, tolong lepaskan anak saya," seru seorang pria paruh baya kepada seorang pria berbadan besar dengan muka yang aneh yang sedang memegang seorang gadis kecil.

"Tidak bisa, pak tua. Anakmu itu, sudah mengotori bajuku yang berharga ini, maka ia harus diberi pelajaran," kata pria berbadan besar itu.

"Haah, mereka mengganggu penduduk desa… lagi," kata Singapore sambil menghela nafas.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aparat keamanan tidak menahan dia?" tanya Nusantara.

"Itu anggota bajak laut Redpaper yang menguasai kota ini. Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan… eh, hoi! Dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara!" seru Singapore sambil mengejar Nusantara yang berlari ke arah anggota bajak laut itu.

"Huwaaaa! Papa, tolong!" gadis kecil itu berteriak minta tolong.

"Tolonglah, tuan, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil," mohon ayah anak itu.

"Hah? Kau berani meremehkanku, heh!? Aku ini anak buah kapten bajak laut Redpaper yang hebat tahu!" seru pria berbadan besar itu sambil hendak membanting gadis kecil itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

Bruak!

"Hentikan! Tidak baik menyiksa anak kecil. Kau bisa ditahan dengan hukum Komnas perlindungan anak!" kata Nusantara setelah memukul pria berbadan besar itu. Pria itu pun terjatuh dan gadis kecil yang hendak dibanting tadi,pun terlepas dari genggaman pria besar tersebut dan langsung berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau berani memukulku?! Apa kau tahu aku siapa?!" seru pria berbadan besar itu sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kasihan sekali kau, terkena amnesia mendadak…" ejek Nusantara.

"Berani sekali kau meremehkanku! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup setelah ini!" seru pria berbadan besar itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah Nusantara.

"Hentikan!"

Pria berbadan besar itu pun menghentikan tinjunya dan menoleh kearah Singapore yang baru menyusul Nusantara.

"Hah, aku pikir siapa, ternyata tuan pelayan! Kalau kau ikut campur dalam masalah ini, maka aku akan-"

"Segini cukup?" tanya Singapore sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil yang kelihatannya terisi penuh kepada pria tersebut.

Pria itu pun mengambil kantong itu dari tangan Singapore dan kemudian melihat isinya.

"Hmph! Kuampuni kali ini! Awas aja kalau ia berani macam-macam lagi. Tidak akan kuberi ampun!" seru pria berbadan besar itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hei, untuk apa kau memberikan kantong itu kepadanya?! Isinya pasti emas atau permata kan?! Tidak usah menyuapnya! Aku bisa kok mengalahkannya! Jangan kau pikir karena aku perempuan maka aku lemah!" protes Nusantara kepada Singapore.

"Ini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk tuanku. Kalau kau sampai membuat kerusuhan, maka ia yang akan susah. Haah… nonaku itu juga selalu berkata begitu, _'Tidak usah membayar upeti lagi, aku bisa kok mengalahkan mereka dengan silat Melayuku.'_ kalian berdua mirip sekali, ya…" jawab Singapore.

"Heee… si nona rakus itu? Sepertinya dia orang yang menarik, ya! Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Nusantara.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat meninggalkan kota ini…. dan tolong jangan memanggil nona dengan sebutan seperti it-"

"Singapore!"

"Nona Malaysia! Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?," tanya Singapore kepada Malaysia yang baru datang.

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku datang kesini. Eh, siapa wanita ini?" tanya Malaysia sambil menunjuk kearah Nusantara.

"Hai, namaku Nusantara, bajak laut. Jadi kau si nona rakus, ya…" Kata Nusantara sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau bajak laut?! Aku sangat membenci bajak laut! Cepat pergi dari tempat ini!" seru Malaysia sambil mengusir Nusantara.

"Eeeeh… Kok gitu?! Kau selalu bilang ingin mengalahkan bajak lau Rep… apalah itu, kan? Begini saja! Kita bertiga pergi ke tempat bajak laut Rep… apalah itu namanya, dan mengalahkannya, lalu Singapore akan ikut denganku sebagai anak buahku!" seru Nusantara.

"Sudah saya katakan, saya tidak-"

"Enak saja! Singapore itu pelayan keluargaku, tahu! Ia harus melayaniku! Benar kan, Singapore? Iya, kan? Singa?"

Zuuuung…

Ternyata Singapore sedang pundung di pojokan.

"Ka- kau kenapa Singapore?" tanya Malaysia.

"Daritadi…. omonganku… dipotong terus… memangnya aku segitu gak pentingnya, ya?" sahut Singapore sambil tetap pundung di pojokan.

"Ke- kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi sentimentil kayak gini?" tanya Malaysia dalam hati.

"Heee! Orang ini lucu juga. Bisa berubah sedrastis itu dari yang serius abis jadi pundung kayak Tamaki dari OHHC. Mungkin dia AB kali, ya… jadi semakin ingin menjadikannya anak buahku!" pikir Nusantara.

"Po-pokoknya, Singapore tidak akan ikut denganmu! Karena itu, cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Malaysia sambil berusaha mengabaikan Singapore yang sedang pundung itu.

"Heee… kalau kau sebegitu tidak ingin berpisahnya dari Singa, kenapa kau tidak sekalian ikut saja denganku? Lebih banyak lebih baik!" jawab Nusantara santai.

"A- apa?! Aku tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan seorang bajak laut! Begitu juga dengan Singapore! Dan jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Nanti bisa dikira singa beneran!" teriak Malaysia.

"Hee… kau benci dengan bajak laut karena Rep…. apalah itu, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita kalahkan si Rep… apalah itu!" ajak Nusantara.

"Redpaper. Bicara sih mudah, tapi bajak laut Redpaper itu bajak laut yang kejam. Ia bahkan punya bounty seharga 5 juta beri. Kalau bisa dikalahkan, pak tua itu pasti sudah mengalahkannya dari dulu," kata Malaysia.

"Nona, tidak baik anda memanggil aya-"

"Diam Singapore!"

Singapore pun kembali pundung di pojokan.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana kita tahu. Ya, kan? Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mengalahkan para bajak laut itu, kan?" tanya Nusantara.

"Jangan seenaknya…"

"Nona Malaysia!" seru seorang pemuda sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Azizi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Malaysia kepada pria yang dipanggil Azizi tersebut.

"Hah… hah…. ayah anda, nona, saat ini sedang dihajar oleh para bajak laut Redpaper! Hah.. hah…," jawab Azizi.

"Apa?! Cepat kita ke tempat pak tua itu sekarang!" seru Malaysia kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Nona Malaysia, sebaiknya anda-"

"Bukan saatnya mebicarakan tentang sopan santun Singapore! Dan jangan pundung lagi! Kita harus menyelamatkan ayahku!" seru Malaysia sambil berlari.

"Hahaha… sepertinya akan jadi menyenangkan nih," seru Nusantara sambil tertawa.

"Ini tidak lucu, tahu!" seru Malaysia marah.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sampai di rumah utama," kata Singapore setelah lepas dari pundungnya.

Sementara itu, di rumah utama…

"Tuan Redpaper, kenapa anda melakukan hal seperti ini? Kami sudah membayar upeti kepada kalian," kata seorang pria tua yang babak belur.

"Kuahahaha… jika aku membunuhmu dan menguasai kota ini, maka aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak harta, kan! Kuahahaha… sisanya tinggal membunuh gadis itu," seru Redpaper pada pria tua tersebut.

"Kau… jangan coba-coba kau menyentuh anakku!" kata pria tua tersebut sambil berusaha berdiri dan menyerang Redpaper.

"Hah, masih bisa berdiri rupanya!" kata Redpaper sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

Jleb!

Pria tua itu pun rubuh seketika dengan memuntahkan darah.

Di tempat Nusantara dkk. berada…

"Cepatlah!" seru Malaysia kepada 3 orang lainnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat, nona… hah.. hah..," kata Azizi sambil terengah-engah.

"Nona, maaf menghancurkan harapan anda, tapi, bukannya kita salah jalan?" kata Singapore.

"Eh?" Malaysia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Iya, benar, ya ampun, hehehe, aku salah jalan."

"Sudah, Singapore, cepat tunjukkan jalan yang benar!" kata Nusantara mengembalikan kea rah yang benar.

Kembali ke Rumah Utama…

"Kuahahaha… tidak ada yang bisa melawan aku, Redpaper! Aku yang akan jadi raja bajak laut! Kuahahaha…."

**To be continued**

Tolong berikan review, kritik, saran, atau yang lainnya. Flame juga boleh…


	2. Chapter 2: The First Crews: Get!

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz. Nusantara & Malaysia berdasarkan sketch Himaruya Hidekaz. Singapore berdasarkan gambar laki-laki beralis tebal, berbaju Cina, dan berambut pendek pada corat coret Hidekaz yang saya paksakan menjadi Singapore. Azizi punya Huntress-Ellie21 di deviantART. One Piece punya Eichiro Oda.

**Chapter 2: ****The First Crews: Get!**

Brak!

"Ayah!" seru Malaysia yang telah sampai di rumah utama. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar kerja utama dan langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ma- Malaysia… ke- kenapa kau… bi- bisa… uhuk! uhuk!"

"Sudahlah, ayah! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Uhuk! uhuk! Ce- cepat lari… uhuk! kabur dari sini… uhuk!"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Singapore, ambilkan kotak P3K!" perintah Malaysia.

"Ini nona," kata Singapore sambil menyerahkan kotak P3K kepada Malaysia.

"Mana gadis bajak laut itu?!" tanya Malaysia kepada Singapore sambil mengobati luka ayahnya.

"Maksud anda Nusantara? Saya tidak tahu. Mungkin dia dan Azizi tersesat lagi," jawab Singapore.

"Apa?!"

Sementara itu…..

"Hah… hah…. kau yakin ini arah yang benar Azizi?" tanya Nusantara kepada Azizi sambil berlari.

"Saya yakin 60%," jawab Azizi sambil berlari juga.

"Tapi, kalau jalan ke rumah utama saja sesulit ini…. berarti kalian kuat sekali, dong! Kenapa bisa kalah dari bajak laut Red apalah itu? Sekuat apa sih bajak laut itu?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Ini keputusan tuan besar."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ke mana si nona besar dan pelayannya yang suka pundung itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin nona Malaysia dan Singapore tersesat. Tenang saja, kita berada di jalan yang benar. Kita pasti sampai sebelum mereka. Saya berani menjamin."

"Begitu, ya…. kalau begitu aku tenang… hahaha…."

Sekedar informasi, mereka nyasar. Azizi adalah penderita buta arah parah. Mereka malah melewati jalan memutar melalui perbukitan. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Nusantara mengatakan jalannya sulit dilewati. Alasan mengapa Azizi sampai sekarang masih belum menyadari kebuta arahannya, bahkan saya sebagi author cerita ini pun tidak tahu.

Kembali ke rumah utama…

"Di saat seperti ini… mereka malah…"

Brak!

"Oh, ternyata nona besar sudah pulang," ejek Redpaper sambil memanggul pedang di pundaknya.

"Kau! Sudah kuduga kau pelakunya!" teriak Malaysia.

"Ma- uhuk! Malaysia… uhuk! Ce- cepat lari… uhuk!"

"Nona, cepat pergi dari sini, biar saya yang menghadapinya!" kata Singapore kepada Malaysia.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari, hah?!" teriak Redpaper.

Redpaper mengayunkan pedangnya, tetapi berhasil ditahan oleh Singapore.

"Singapore!"

"Nona, cepat pergi!"

"Apa?! Dan membiarkanmu dan Pak Tua itu melawan orang barbar ini?! Tidak akan!"

"Nona, tidak baik anda-"

"Hiaaaat!" teriak Malaysia sambil melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Redpaper.

"_Lagi-lagi dicuekin… Ya sudahlah, ini bukan saat untuk pundung,"_ batin Singapore.

"Sialan kau, dasar bocah tengik! Rasakan ini!" teriak Redpaper sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Malaysia, namun serangan Redpaper dapat ditahan oleh Singapore.

"Singapore!"

"Heh, akan memalukan bila seorang pelayan dilindungi oleh nonanya, kan? Maka saya juga harus membantu nona," sahut Singapore.

"Oke! Mari kita kalahkan dia bersama-sama!" seru Malaysia.

"Ayo!"

Sementara itu, Nusantara dan Azizi yang baru saja sampai di rumah utama…

"Ah, sekarang kita sudah sampai!" seru Nusantara kegirangan.

"Benar, 'kan, apa kataku. Jika kita mengikutiku, kita pasti bisa sampai ke rumah utama," sahut Azizi sambil berbangga ria.

Iya, sih… kalian bisa sampai ke rumah utama, tapi… keefektifan juga diperlukan, Azizi.

"Hei, kalian, sedang apa kalian?"

"Ah."

Nusantara dan Azizi pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata di belakang mereka telah berdiri salah satu anak buah Redpaper yang telah dihajar oleh Nusantara di kota tadi.

"Hah?! Ternyata si pelayan dan gadis tengik di kota tadi. Ini kesempatan yang bagus… Aku akan membalas dendam yang tadi!" sahut anak buah Redpaper itu.

"Ah, kita bertemu dengan tikus-tikus, nih. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Azizi?" tanya Nusantara.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hajar saja," jawab Azizi. Kemudian, muncul lebih banyak anak buah Redpaper.

"Hei, Joys, siapa mereka ini?" tanya salah satu anak buah yang baru datang itu.

"Heh, kebetulan sekali kalian datang. Mereka ini adalah para penentang kapten."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus hancurkan mereka," kata salah satu dari mereka sambil mengeluarkan senjata.

"Ah, tikusnya bertambah banyak, nih. Tidak apa-apa, nih?" kata Nusantara.

"Ah, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Bereskan saja mereka. Kau bisa kan?" kata Azizi.

"Heh, kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja."

"Kalau begitu, dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu…. Dua…. Tiga!"

Duesh!

Dan dimulailah pertarungan Nusantara dan Azizi melawan para anak buah Redpaper.

Kembali ke Singapore dan Malaysia yang melawan Redpaper….

Pertarungan masih terus berlanjut. Malaysia melayangkan beberapa jurus silat melayunya kepada Redpaper sedangkan Singapore menyerangnya dengan kungfunya. Namun, Redpaper masih bisa berdiri lagi, walaupun agak terhuyung-huyung.

"Huh! Kalian pikir, kalian bisa mengalahkanku?! Rasakan ini!" teriak Redpaper sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Singapore dan Malaysia. Untungnya, mereka dapat menghindari serangan itu. Namun, pertarungan yang berlangsung daritadi telah menurunkan stamina mereka. Di saat itu, Redpaper melayangkan serangannya kembali dan berhasil mengenai Singapore dan melukai pundaknya.

"Ukh!"

"Rasakan itu! Itulah akibatnya jika berani malawanku!"

"Singapore!" seru Malaysia sambil menghampiri Singapore.

"Ukh… sa- saya baik-baik saja, nona," sahut Singapore sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Oh, masih bisa berdiri rupanya. Kalau begitu, pada serangan berikutnya akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bangun kembali!" sahut Redpaper.

"Nona, saya punya rencana," bisik Singapore kepada Malaysia.

"Hmm…. Apa rencanamu?" balas Malaysia sambil berbisik-bisik juga.

"Begini…"

"Hah! Untuk apa kalian berbisik-bisik?! Kalian sudah pasti kalah dariku!" sahut Redpaper sambil bersiap menyerang mereka berdua lagi.

"Anda sudah mengerti, nona?" tanya Singapore setelah selesai menjelaskan rencananya kepada Malaysia.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, pada hitungan ketiga. Satu… dua… tiga!"

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tidak mungkin bisa menang dariku! Heaaaah!" seru Redpaper sambil berusaha menyerang mereka berdua. Namun, mereka berdua berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Malaysia menyerang Redpaper dan berhasil menjatuhkan pedangnya. Singapore memungutnya dan langsung menyerang Redpaper dengan pedang itu.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Singapore sambil menyerang Redpaper dengan pedang itu. Redpaper pun ambruk seketika.

"Hah… hah…. Kita sudah menang…. " sahut Singapore.

"Ya… Tapi, masih ada anak buahnya. Pertama-tama, kita bawa Pak Tua ke rumah sakit dulu," kata Malaysia.

"Nona, tidak baik me-"

"Huplah! Singapore, bantu aku memapahnya," kata Malaysia sambil berusaha memapah ayahnya.

"Singapore? Singapore?! Kau pundung lagi?! Mentang-mentang sudah selesai bertarung, jadi kau pundung?!"

"Uuuuh… No- nona jahat… uh… Aduh!" rintih Singapore sambil memegangi pundaknya yang terluka akibat serangan Redpaper tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah, kau tidak usah membantuku. Istirahat saja dan kalau mampu, obati dirimu sendiri," seru Malaysia.

"Baiklah, nona," jawab Singapore sambil mengambil kotak P3K yang tadi dipakai untuk mengobati ayah Malaysia.

Kita lihat keadaan Azizi dan Nusantara…

Seperti yang sudah anda semua perkirakan, mereka berhasil mengalahkan semua anak buah Redpaper.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang, waktunya mengalahkan bos tikus!" seru Nusantara.

"Ya! Saat nona Malaysia dan Singapore sampai, mereka pasti akan terkejut," kata Azizi.

Lalu, mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah utama, namun saat hendak masuk, mereka bertemu dengan Malaysia yang hendak membawa ayahnya ke rumah sakit.

"Lho, Nona? Kenapa anda sudah sampai? Kenapa tuan besar?" tanya Azizi.

"Kemana saja kalian berdua?! Aku da Singapore bahkan sudah mengalahkan Redpaper tahu! Sekarang cepat bereskan sisanya!" seru Malaysia sambil beranjak pergi untuk membawa ayahnya ke rumah sakit.

"Yaaahh… Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kekerenanku dong… Ah, ini gara-gara kamu, Azizi," rengek Nusantara.

"Apa?! Aku sudah menunjukkan jalan yang benar, kok. Buktinya kita bisa sampai, kan? Nona Malaysia saja yang aneh. Aku yakin dia pasti pakai sihir."

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Aw! Jangan pukul aku. Sudah, ayo cepat kita bereskan yang di dalam."

"Haaaaah… ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat…"

"Hei Singapore, kan semuanya sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku menjadi kruku. Sepertinya kau cukup pintar, jadi kau bisa menjadi navigatorku," ajak Nusantara kepada Singapore.

"Sudah saya katakan, saya tidak mau. Saya harus melayani nona Malaysia dan membalas jasa orang itu," jawab Singapore.

"'Orang itu'? Siapa? Siapa 'orang itu'? Cepat beritahu aku!" desak Nusantara.

"Ah, sudahlah, tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Pokoknya, saya tidak akan ikut denganmu," kata Singapore sambil meninggalkan Nusantara.

"Ada apa sih dengan dia…"

Sementara itu, di luar…

"Dasar pelayan bodoh…" bisik Malaysia.

"Hei, Azizi," panggil Nusantara.

"Ah, nona Nusantara. Saya sedang sibuk. Jika anda ingin kencan denganku, maka anda harus menunggu sampai sore," jawab Azizi narsis.

"Tidak, bukan itu, dasar narsis. Aku mau bertanya tentang singapore."

"Aaaaaah…. Mengapa dia begitu populer. Apakah aku kurang tampan dibandingkan dia? Ah, sudahlah, jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai dia?"

"Tadi, saat aku mengajaknya menjadi kruku, dia bilang, dia harus membalas budi seseorang. Apa kau tahu, siapa kira-kira orang itu?"

"Ah, tentu saja tahu. Kau pikir siapa aku? Aku adalah Azizi yang awesome! Mwahahaha!"

"Tolong jangan narsis dulu dan cepat beritahu aku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau seperti seseorang berambut putih yang narsis tingkat dewa..."

Di Grandline….

"Huatchim!"

"Ada apa bruder? Kau terserang flu?"

"Heh?! Mana mungkin orang awesome sepertiku bisa terserang flu?! Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan ke-awesome-anku ini. Kesesese!"

Kembali ke rumah utama…

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Baiklah. Jadi begini ceritanya…"

_Flashback…_

_Zraaaaash!_

_Hari itu sedang turun hujan yang sangat lebat. Semua anggota keluarga utama sedang berada di dalam rumah, namun tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan di pintu…_

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Seorang anak laki-laki yang basah kuyup berdiri di luar pintu utama. Dia bilang dia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan meminta untuk tinggal di rumah ini.. Pada awalnya, para anggota keluarga tidak setuju karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas, namun…_

"_Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula, Malaysia perlu teman bermain seumurnya. Kau setuju 'kan, Malaysia?"_

_Dia adalah ibu Nona Malaysia, Nyonya Langkasuka. Dia sangat disayangi oleh semua orang di kota karena kebaikan hatinya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang setuju untuk menampung Singapore._

"_Ta- Tapi sayang…"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku sudah memutuskannya! Pelayan, ambilkan handuk dan siapkan baju kering untuk anak ini! Nah, bocah kecil, siapa namamu?"_

"_Si- Singapore…"_

"_Singapore? Nama yang bagus. Nah, Malaysia, mulai sekarang, dia adalah temanmu. Ayo beri salam!"_

"_Eh?" kata Singapore bingung._

_Tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang gadis kecil dari belakang Nyonya Langkasuka. Dia adalah Nona Malaysia. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum Nona Mayalsia menyeletuk._

"_Heee…. Jadi dia pelayanku yang baru, ya?"_

"_Eh?!"_

_Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Malaysia langsung facepalm._

"_Baik! Sudah kutetapkan! Kau pelayanku yang baru! Sekarang, untuk permulaan, panggil aku nona!"_

"_Ba- Baik! No- nona…"_

"_Lebih keras!"_

"_BAIK, NONA MALAYSIA!"_

"_Hahaha… bagus! Itu baru pelayanku! Hahahaha…."_

_Semua yang ada di situ langsung hening._

_Flashback end._

Nusantara facepalm.

"Huhuhu… Masa lalu yang mengharukan bukan? Huhuhu… aku selalu terharu bila teringat lagi," kata Azizi sambil menyeka air matanya dengan saputangan.

"Tunggu… tunggu… jadi, dia berutang budi pada Langkasuka, alias ibu Malaysia karena dia memungutnya pada hari berhujan dan menjadikannya pelayan Malaysia, begitu?!"

"Begitulah. Tapi, untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak punya tujuan, itu adalah hal yang sangat besar, bukan? Nyonya Langkasuka telah memberinya keluarga dan tempat tinggal. Itulah yang terpenting, dan dia sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu."

Nusantara pun terdiam.

"_Apa aku terlihat sangat keren?" _batin Azizi narsis.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Langkasuka?" tanya Nusantara.

"Ah, Nyonya Langkasuka telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat Redpaper datang ke kota ini."

"Ba- Bagaimana ia meninggal?"

"Ah, kau sepertinya penasaran sekali."

"Sudah, cepat beritahu aku!"

"Baik, baik. Nyonya Langkasuka meninggal untuk melindungi kota ini. Dia bertarung melawan bajak laut itu. Itu sebabnya Tuan Besar mulai memberikan upeti kepada bajak laut itu. Tuan Besar berharap tidak ada yang bernasib sama seperti istrinya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, keadaan Nyonya Langkasuka saat itu memang sudah lemah. Tidak heran bila dia kalah. Mungkin setelah kematian Nyonya Langkasuka, Singapore merasa ia harus melindungi Nona Malaysia untuk membalas budi Nyonya Langkasuka."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Sudah cukup? Tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi pada aku yang tampan ini?" kata Azizi narsis.

"Tidak, sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas informasinya," kata Nusantara sambil beranjak pergi.

"Singapore, aku dengar kau menolak ajakan gadis bajak laut itu, ya?" tanya Malaysia.

"Ah, nona? Kau disini? Sebaiknya anda menjenguk Tuan Besar di rumah sakit. Saya dengar keadaannya sudah lebih baik," kata Singapore.

"Singapore! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Saya tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, nona."

"Aku tahu kalau kau selalu bermimpi untuk melihat dunia luar! Ini kesempatanmu! Mengapa kau tolak?!"

"Darimana anda tahu?! Anda bisa saja salah!"

"Aku selalu melihatmu di perpustakaan, membaca buku tentang navigasi dan petualangan! Apa ini karena ibuku?! Kau masih merasa berutang budi?!"

"Ti-"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa berutang budi. Kejarlah mimpimu. Aku akan mendukungmu."

"Nona…"

"Sekarang, cepat temui Nusantara."

"Te- terima kasih nona…"

Singapore pun beranjak pergi.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Nona Nusantara!" panggil Singapore.

"Ah, Singapore. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti, jadi-"

"Bukan itu. Saya akan menjadi kru anda."

"Ah, tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Azizi, kok. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Saya sebenarnya mempunyai impian untuk bertualang melihat dunia luar. Sekaranglah saatnya, dan nona Malaysia juga sudah mengijinkan."

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya."

"Uuuuuh…"

"Nona Nusantara?"

"IYEEEEEI! KRU PERTAMAKU! YEIIIII!"

"No- nona Nu-"

"Jangan panggil aku nona, panggil aku kapten!"

"Ba- baik! Kapten…"

"lebih keras!"

"KAPTEN!"

"Hahahaha…. Bagus!"

"_Rasanya ini pernah terjadi…_" batin Singapore.

Keesokan harinya di pelabuhan…

"Nah, nona Nusantara, kau bisa memakai kapal yang ditinggalkan oleh Redpaper. Semoga anda sehat selalu. Ini bahan makan untuk sebulan, semoga cukup. Dan Singapore, jaga nona cantik ini baik-baik! Dan tidak usah khawatir tentang nona Malaysia karena aku yang tamapn ini akan menjaganya," kata Azizi kepada Singapore dan Nusantara.

"Hahaha! Terima kasih, Azizi. Ayo Singapore!" kata Nusantara.

"Baik, kapten. Dan aku berharap padamu, Azizi. Jaga Nona Malaysia baik-baik."

"Nah, sekarang ayo berang-"

"Tunggu!"

Nusantara, Azizi, dan Singapore pun menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Eh?! Malaysia/Nona?!"

"Untuk apa anda ada di sini nona?" tanya Singapore.

"Tenang nona. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan selalu menjaga anda," sahut Azizi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjagaku, Azizi. Hei Nusantara, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau seorang gadis bergabung dengan krumu?" kata Malaysia.

"Hmmm… tidak masalah, sih. Lebih banyak lebih baik." sahut Nusantara.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku bergabung denganmu," kata Malaysia sambil naik ke kapal.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!" Singapore kaget/

"Hore! Satu kru baru lagi!" seru Nusantara kegirangan.

"Nona, bukankah anda sudah merelakan saya?" tanya Singapore.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu? Aku hanya bilang aku akan mendukungmu. Maka, sekarang aku disini, sesuai kata-kataku, kan?" jawab Malaysia.

"Tapi, nona, bagaimana dengan tuan besar?" tanya Azizi.

"Tenang saja, Azizi, aku sudah meminta izin dari pak tua itu," jawab Malaysia.

"Nona, tidak baik an-"

"Azizi, jaga ayahku baik-baik ya!" seru Malaysia kepada Azizi.

"Ah, baik nona. Semoga anda selamat. Dan kau Singapore, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada nona, aku akan mengejar dan menghajarmu. Ingat itu," sahut Azizi.

"Ahahaha! Yah, sekarang sudah siap kan? Ayo kita bertualang menuju jalan menjadi Ratu Bajak Laut!" seru Nusantara.

"Ayo!" seru Malaysia dan Singapore bersama-sama.

"Selamat jalan semuanya! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" seru Azizi dari pelabuhan.

"Hahaha! Apa?! Tidak kedengaran nih… Ahahaha….." sahut Nusantara sambil tertawa.

Dan dimulailah petualangan Nusantara menuju jalan menjadi ratu bajak laut bersama kedua kru barunya.

**To be continued….**

Aaaah…. Makasih kepada yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfave cerita ini, dan terima kasih kepada beta reader saya, Anakeren-san *sembah sujud*.

Saatnya balas review bagi yang tidak log-in:

Cheerin-san: Terima kasih, cheerin-san.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ciao!


End file.
